


A New Found Hope

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream will protect the hatchlings...and even their pet squishy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Found Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey's End?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270085) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> "[Walk a Different Road](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8602)" would probably make this make more sense. For those unwilling to read the xenophiliac series, this is set after RotF. Megatron wound up conning the Auotbots into taking the hatchlings... and Starscream defected for the loss of the creations HE had helped make. (Because they are his, and therefore brilliant and not for any sentiment, mind you!). Problem is, they imprinted heavily on Mikaela due to her being overcharged by spark energy from the mutations she is facing as Prime's companion.

Starscream had sworn to Optimus Prime that he would not act on behalf of the Autobots, but that the Hatchlings would be under his protection.

By the time the attempt to take the hatchlings away came, Starscream grudgingly admitted that keeping his creations safe was going to require protecting their chosen organic handler as well. She was useful after all, her fingers serving well to help perform repairs and maintenance that the non-existent repair drones would have performed in a proper crêche.

Starscream maintained, after the fact, that protecting her had been an accident caused by her nearness to Sparky. And the only reason he even bothered to handle the problem at all while the main Autobots were away from Bastion was because it was _Soundwave_. He hated his former peer, and would never allow the manipulative glitch to get any of the hatchlings, especially Sparky who was showing very interesting potential after just the first framing.

The final outcome was three severed data cables, belonging to Soundwave, an imprisoned Laserbeak, and Starscream ranting about minimalist security procedures at Optimus Prime while Mikaela repaired the cabling in Starscream's left leg, all thirteen first-framed hatchlings circled up around the pair. Starscream had refused Ratchet's aid, claiming it was only fair the organic fix what had happened because she'd stupidly thrown herself in between the smallest hatchling and Laserbeak. By the time Starscream wound down, Mikaela had finished, and was being supported by Sparky and one of the others to the small bed that Starscream had agreed to allow in his accommodations 'as the hatchlings required her presence, noxious as it was', in Starscream's own words. That let Optimus leave, getting almost to command, before he had Jazz falling in silently.

"What are you thinking in that big old hunk of metal up on your shoulders, big mech?" Jazz asked, playfulness hiding the very serious nature of what this could have been, after his interrogation of Laserbeak.

"I find myself uncertain, and yet…" Optimus turned and looked back at the Former Decepticon quarters, before he looked back down at Jazz. "I don't know where we go from here, but I have a new found hope ....."


End file.
